El Diario de Amy
by DevuelvemeLaVida
Summary: Se supone que Amy consiguió un diario y va a escribir todo lo que le sucede. Ella escribe su diario en las noches osea que escribe lo que le paso durante el día. En este fic la autora tiene que actuar es decir tiene que ponerse en el lugar de Amy. Disfrut
1. Chapter 1

Mi nombre es Amy Rose. Tengo 15 años. Vivo en Station Square donde tengo muchos amigos y a mi novio, su nombre es Sonic es un erizo como yo, es azul con ojos color esmeralda.

Puede que a veces huya de mí pero yo sé que él me quiere.

Nunca olvidaré la vez que yo estaba llorando porque pensaba que me había dejado, luego se acercó y me regaló una rosa diciéndome que jamás me dejará.

Aun tengo esa rosa, la cuido mucho para que no se marchite, está en un jarroncito con agua en mi mesa de noche a un lado de mi cama.

Mi mejor amiga se llama Cream, es una conejita color crema de 9 años. Siempre está con un pequeño Chao llamado Cheese. Otros amigos míos son Tail, un zorro de 2 colas que es un experto en maquinaria y Knuckles, un equidna rojo que cree que puede arreglarlo todo con fuerza bruta.

Yo no soy una chica agresiva, sólo defiendo lo que creo y amo, y prefiero hacerlo usando mi siempre fiel martillo al que llamé Piko Piko el cual puedo hacer aparecer y desaparecer.

Ahora estoy pensando en ir a ver qué está haciendo Sonic, es probable que esté lejos porque siempre le gusta correr cada vez más rápido o tal vez esta dormido en algún lugar recostado boca arriba y con los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

En éste momento estoy bajo un árbol de almendras porque quise salir a tomar aire y escribir y este me pareció un lindo lugar, además la noche esta muy hermosa, lo que haría ésta una velada perfecta que Sonic estuviese a mi lado.

¡Cómo lo extraño!

Ya es tarde y es probable que me duerma aquí. No veo porqué no…

No hay hormigas ni nadie roba en Station Square. Sé que podré dormir esta noche sabiendo que mañana estaré bien.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pagina 2**

Creo que eran las siete u ocho de la mañana cuando me levanté, pero sentía un peso en mi hombro derecho, cuando abro bien los ojos para ver que era, me dio tanta alegría ver que era Sonic!, pero también me cuestionaba el hecho de ¿por qué estaba dormido junto a mi?

Ni siquiera sentí el momento de la noche en que posó su cabeza en mi hombro, (X3) pero definitivamente fue una manera tan romántica de empezar el día.

Sutilmente hice que Sonic se despierte, le di un pequeño golpe en la cabeza y le susurré:

-Sonic, ya es de día, levántate.

Bostezando se incorporaba y mirándome me dice: Hola Amy, buenos días.

Respondiéndole al saludo también le dije buenos días y le dije que se sentara a mi lado porque quería conversar con él, y me dijo que si. Para comenzar le pregunté a qué se debía que estuviera dormido a mi lado. Me dijo que es porque era muy tarde cuando me vio aquí sentada, pensó que tal vez estaba herida o que algo me había pasado entonces se acercó y cuando vio que estaba bien, que sólo estaba dormida aquí, decidió quedarse dormido a mi lado.

Así que le dije:

- estaba preocupado por mi eso demuestra que me quieres.

El dijo que ciertamente estaba preocupado por mi.

Al fin Sonic se dio cuenta de que esta loco por mi, pensé, sonrojada con estrellas en los ojos y una imagen en mi mente de Sonic y yo caminando tomados de la mano. Sin darme cuenta me quede en un trance amoroso, pero no paso mucho tiempo hasta que Sonic me preguntó:

¿Te pasa algo Amy?

En mi mente pensaba,"qué vergonzoso" y luego solo seguí conversando con el tranquilamente. El me preguntó si quería ir a pasear con el mas tarde y por supuesto que le dije que si, un emocionado si, un rotundo si; conversamos durante horas hasta que me llevo a casa. Cuando se despidió de mi me dijo que me pasaba viendo a eso de las siete, hasta había olvidado que teníamos una cita, tonta de mí, - claro. Le dije y lo vi alejarse.

Entré a mi hogar y me dirigí hacia el baño, Tenía que prepararme para mi cita soñada, tengo que estar perfecta me dije, así cuando Sonic me mire se quede sorprendido.

Hmnm… Miré pensativamente mi reflejo en el espejo del baño y me dije que necesito un ligero cambio de look, tal vez debería cambiar de atuendo o de bincha o tal vez mis botas, no me decidía por eso fui a darme una ducha caliente, en cuanto salí de la ducha me dispuse a hacerme un cambio de look, no quiero nada extremo, tal vez sólo un ligero cambio.

Me dirigí hacia mi armario para ver qué podía ponerme; vi que había varios vestidos rojos con cuello blanco, eso me hizo poner nerviosa. Pero rebuscando en el armario encontré un vestido blanco con encajes rosa, me quedaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, lo convine con unas botas blancas de taco negro que tenia guardadas y le retoque a mi bincha con una flor roja.

Ya estaba casi lista, cuando de repente miro al reloj y veo que son las ¡6:58 de la noche!

Sonic estaba a punto de llegar y yo todavía no estoy lista me dije. No pierdas la calma Amy, tome un rápido respiro y me apresure a darme los últimos retoques.

A las 7 en punto escucho el toquido de la puerta y con paso tranquilo y sereno me acerco hacia la puerta para abrirla.

A lo que la abro veo al erizo azul que tanto me roba el aliento, éste me dice -lista para irnos. Y yo le respondo desde luego.

Me llevo a pasear al parque de diversiones donde nos reímos de vernos el uno al otro como nos divertíamos en los juegos, al parecer Sonic recordó que no me gustan las montañas rusas ya que ni siquiera me llevo cerca de donde estaba la montaña rusa, fue tan atento conmigo esa noche, más tarde fuimos al parque donde nos sentamos en una banca por un largo tiempo mirando la luna y conversando.

No sé porqué pero en la conversación me surgió hacerle una pregunta, le pregunté:

Eeh, Sonic (volteo ligeramente su cabeza hasta que su mirada de directamente hacia la mía) quisiera saber ¿Por qué decidiste invitarme a salir?

Me respondió que era porque quería pasar algo de tiempo a solas conmigo, yo por mi parte estaba tan feliz, estaba levemente sonrojada, posé mi cabeza en su brazo y cerré mis ojos, creo que lo puse nervioso pero a mi no me importaba, él me había hecho muy feliz en ese momento.

Tan sólo me pregunto ¿a dónde ira todo esto?, luego pensé para qué arruinar toda esta linda velada con pensamientos absurdos.

Sonic se levanto y me dijo: - vamos a casa Amy, sonriéndome, respondiendo a su gesto le sonreí y me fui con el hasta mi casa donde en el pórtico se despidió de mí.

Ya sola en mi hogar fui a mi cuarto a cambiarme y antes de dormir me fijé en la hora, ya eran casi las 12 de la noche. Eehem... supongo que el tiempo vuela cuando uno se la pasa bien.


End file.
